


Too Close

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

A fan meet. Moonbin was prepared for this, mostly. He had been around his five best friends for a long time now, over a year they had been training together as a group. They were a family, the six of them. However, as close as Moonbin was to them, he preferred Eunwoo's company over the others (though he would never say that out loud).  
The fan meet was under way and Moonbin was getting lost in all the laughter, a stitch forming in his side. Eunwoo's arm found its way around his shoulders, as it always did, and as Moonbin continued to laugh he leaned close, his face on the far side of Eunwoo's, shielded from their fans.  
And he couldn't help himself. His lips pressed briefly to Eunwoo's cheek. He felt Eunwoo tense up but he knew his face hadn't changed - Eunwoo was too good of an actor for that. Moonbin pulled away and his laughter still filled the room.  
But maybe that had been too much of a risk. Maybe they had been too close to being found out. Moonbin realized he didn't care. All he cared about was Eunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
